


My Mortal

by Zantra_Cumulo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantra_Cumulo/pseuds/Zantra_Cumulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a TomCo fanfiction, I really have no idea where this fic is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on Wattpad as well.

A/N: The first chapter is sad, sorry 

Tom and Marco have been dating for a year and 2 months. Boy has it been fun, from Tom shoving Marco to a wall and fucking him senseless to him patching Marco up from his latest adventure with Star. (BTW, Star and Marco are like 16 or 17 years old) Let's get this story started.

Marco and Tom were having an extremely heated make-out session, you know the ones where it's just one groin grind away from becoming steamy sex. Which is what happened, Tom grinded against Marco causing both boys to moan. Tom pulled from the kiss and looked Marco directly in the eyes.

"Can we have sex?" Tom asked.

"You know my answer, so why are you asking?" Marco replied with a smirk. "Wait what time is it?" as he looked over at the clock which read "4:15" on it. 

"Why does it mater, about the time? Your parents are gone for the weekend." 

"Yeah, but Star will be home at 4:45, so we have a little less then a half hour to do this." Marco grabbed the hem of Tom's shirt and lifted it above his head. Tom did the same to Marco, then started to kiss his neck, down his chest, and to his waist line. Tom unbuttoned Marco's pants and pulled them down. He began to tease Marco threw his boxers by palming him. 

Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a voice that said "Marco!!" in a sing song way, it was star and she was home early. The boys quickly got dressed and sat on the bed. She knocks then barges in to the room. "Guess what." 

"Your home early what happened to studying with Jackie?" Marco asked.

"Well, Jackie cancelled last minute." 

"There goes our fun filled 30 minutes." Tom said quietly. 

"What was so fun that I ruinnnnn......." Star stopped and blushed. "Oh.... Sorry..." After a while of awkward silence their was a crash outside in the backyard. Ludo was outside ranting about the wand and how much he wanted it. The teens rushed outside and started to battle. 

Marco was one on one with one of Ludo's henchmen. Marco was going to beat to beat the monster when another monster came up behind him. Tom was fighting some other monsters in some other part of the yard, and Star was taking Ludo and some other monsters in another part of the yard. Marco did not notice a second monster behind him until it was to late. The second monster stabbed threw his chest just above his heart. Every one froze, including Ludo and all the monsters.

"That was not meant to happen..." The second monster said quietly. Marco was not moving and his eyes were wide. There was a few moments of silence, then Marco began to fall forward. Tom rushed over to him and caught him before he fell. The weapon had slid out of of him, and Ludo and the other monsters fled. Star called an ambulance as Tom held Marco. Marco was shaking, Tom held him tightly Trying to keep his lover warm. The ambulance soon came and took Marco away to the hospital. 

A few hours go by and Tom is pacing around the waiting room. Star was sitting in a chair looking down. Marco's parents were sitting next to Star holding each other. A doctor came out into the room. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco is very lucky, he will make a successful recovery. Not a lot of people survive an injury like that." The doctor smiled. "He is still asleep but you can come in and see him." 

The Diaz, Star, and Tom walk into the room. Marco lay on the bed, he looked as if he was sleeping. Tom smiled lightly, his lover, Marco Diaz, was laying safely in a bed. He sighed in relief, he walked up to Marco and kissed his forehead. Marco's parents were not fully used to Marco being gay, let alone dating a demon. Their thoughts about demons were always bad, they were the bad guys. They would have never thought that the prince of the underworld would love their son. Tom moved away and sat over by the window. 

Everything was quiet, the only noise there was was Marco's heart monitor softly beeping. It was quiet because nobody knew what to talk about. Star and Tom told Mr. and Mrs. Diaz what happened over the phone briefly, and then went into more detail when they arrived at the hospital. Finally a soft moan came from Marco. Everyone in the room looked at him with excitement. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his mom and dad. 

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. You guys are back early." He said looking at them. He then took in his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital room. "What happened?" He was confused until the memory of him getting stabbed rushed threw his head. He sat up and looked at the bandages on his shoulder. (he was stabbed in the area around his collar bone) He looked around the room and saw Star and Tom smiling. Star had tears falling down her face, Tom was just smiling. Marco smiled at ever one and they talked for a while, Tom barely talked. Marco knew he was hiding something. Visiting hours came to an end and Marco could pick who he wanted to stay with him for the night. He said Tom can stay since he doesn't need much sleep. Everyone agreed and left Marco and Tom alone. 

"Tom, I know there is something you're not telling me. What's wrong?" Marco asked. 

"I should have been by your side. I should have stopped that thing from hurting you. I should have protected you." Tom responded as he looked down. 

"Don't blame yourself, if anything it's my fault for wanting to help my best friend defend herself from creatures that want her wand when I know she can handle herself." Marco said as he reached out for Tom's hand. "None of it is your fault." Tom looked at Marco, he noticed Marco's hand and held it. 

"I wanna hold more than your hand. I wanna hold you." Tom said quietly. Marco moved over a bit and patted the emptied spot next to him. Tom crawled next to him and held him close. Marco loved these moments. You know the ones where Tom just and him just held each other and did nothing. After a while Marco fell asleep and Tom held him all night. 

After a few days spent in the hospital Marco was released and was given pain killers that he had to take twice a day. one of the side effects made him really horny, but Tom and him couldn't do anything since they were never alone. (Yay happy ending to chapter one, took me 3 days to write.)


	2. Important thing I need to tell you

I apologize for not posting a new chapter, my computer had to be sent away to be fixed. I am really sorry, the next chapter will be up as soon as humanly possible. If you wanna see more of my writing, I have a Wattpad and my profile is Zantra_Cumulo. 

P.s. I have been using school computers and I have been working slowly on the chapters.... 

OH!!!! and one more thing!!!!   
This story is part of a trilligy I plan on writing, My Mortal (Tomco), My Demon (Billdip), Until Death (Crossover)


End file.
